


...the worst patients

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old human proverb: 'doctors make the worst patients'</p>
            </blockquote>





	...the worst patients

**Author's Note:**

> Speedwriting prompt: Scenario: Recovering from an illness.

“You are the worst patient we've had in here.” Behind First Aid, Ambulon's optics brighten, his armour clamping into his frame in shock as First Aid unceremoniously swipes Ratchet's arms from underneath him. The Chief Medical Officer of the entire Autobot army tumbles back onto the berth he had been trying to lever himself off with a snarled curse.

“I am perfectly fine.” His assertion is accompanied by a whole host of glyphs emphasising the 'fine' part.

Amusement ripples around First Aid's energy field as he transmits a wordless glyph of disbelief, even as he keeps his hand firmly pressing down on Ratchet's chest. “I had to recalibrate over half of your sensor array, completely replace at least ten percent of your main systems, including your optical focussing lenses and your gyroscope.” First Aid's visor brightens as his armour loosens, lifting from his frame slightly to make him appear larger. “With all due respect Sir, if you get up, we'll have to pick you back up off the floor.” Ratchet huffs, armour rippling in a show of annoyance but First Aid cuts him off before he can come up with any counter argument. “Also, if you mess up the work I did on your wrist joints I will not be happy.”

Ratchet shoots Ambulon a defeated glance as he settles back onto the berth. “Teach a mech and this is how they repay you.”

First Aid straightens, the epitome of professional as far as the rest of the ward can see, although his field is swirling with his laughter. “Thank you Sir. Everything I know I learnt from you.”


End file.
